Une simple photo me suffira
by draniae
Summary: La GDM se réunit... Mais pourquoi?


**Salut tout le monde! Voilà un nouveau One-shot! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Boooonne Lectuuuure!=^_^=**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki! :3**

 **PS: Les événements se déroulent après la Winter Cup, quelques jours avant que Kuroko ne reçoive la photo de la GDM.**

 **Une simple photo me suffira.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial... très spécial, pour lui et pour eux...

Une réunion inévitable comme tous les ans.

Quatre personnes dont les cheveux formaient un arc-en-ciel était rassemblées devant cet endroit si symbolique qu'était le collège Teiko.

Le temps était menaçant, menaçant de pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre, ressentait-il leur tristesse? Un triste vent se leva, son sifflement ressemblant à une complainte silencieuse.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés qui était adossé contre le mur prit la parole:

 **Celui qui nous a convoqué est encore en retard...**

Ce lycéen avait le teint bronzé et une carrure imposante, signe d'un entraînement musculaire régulier, il était d'ailleurs très grand.

Un autre jeune homme à la chevelure violette, un paquet de chips à la main lui répondit paresseusement:

 **Si Aka-chin t'entendait, ton entraînement serait triplé ou pire, Mine-chin.**

Ledit lycéen était beaucoup plus petit que l'homme aux cheveux violets. Pour son âge, il était très imposant...

Celui qui, jusqu'à présent était caché à l'abri d'un arbre approuva en remontant ses lunettes, ses cheveux verts flottants au grès du vent:

 **Aomine, tu sais qu'il a toujours été comme ça, quand à toi, Murasakibara, arrête de manger!**

Cette personne était légèrement plus grande qu'Aomine.

Un autre lycéen, au cheveux blonds, taillé comme un mannequin se joint à la conversation:

 **Midorimacchi, ne soit pas si dur avec Murasakibaracchi, de toute façon, Akashicchi n'est pas encore là.**

Kise était légèrement plus petit que Midorima.

De lents pas résonnèrent à travers l'allée, dévoilant l'arrivée d'un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux flamboyants, beaucoup plus petit que les autres:

 **Que voulais-tu dire, Kise, «je ne suis pas encore là...?»**

 **Ah, heu, rien, rien Akashicchi, je te l'assure...**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se retourna vers l'assemblée:

 **De plus, ce n'est pas de moi que vient l'invitation mais de Kuroko.**

Le basané, surpris, se releva brusquement et dit:

 **Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui nous a passé le message?! On a cru que c'était un truc super grave, du genre où ta seconde personnalité avais refait surface!**

Akashi leva un sourcil:

 **Ce n'est pas faute pour lui d'avoir essayé de vous contacter, mais il semblerait que sa Misdirection marche aussi sur les portables, donc, il m'a prévenu par message et m'a demandé de vous prévenir...**

Une larme perla à l'œil du blond:

 **Pauvre Kurokocchi! Quand il sera là, je m'excuserais de l'avoir ignoré sans le faire exprès!**

Midorima remonta de nouveau ses lunettes et dit:

 **Akashi, j'aurais une question, si ça ne te dérange pas... Nous, nous n'avons pas pu voir le message de Kuroko, mais toi, si, alors comment?**

 **Mon Emperor Eye est très pratique dans ce genre de situation.**

 **Ano... Bonjour...**

 **Bonjour Kuroko. Comment vas-tu?**

 **Aka-chin a vraiment vu Kuro-chin?! Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué...**

 **Hai, et toi Akashi-kun?**

 **Très bien, Kuroko, merci de t'en soucier.**

Alors que Kuroko conversait tranquillement avec Akashi, une tignasse blonde s'immisça entre les deux et fit tomber le bleuté par terre.

 **Désolé Kurokocchiiiii! Je n'avais pas vu ton message!**

 **Ce n'est pas grave Kise-kun, ressaisit-toi.** Annonça calmement le bleuté.

 **Oi, Tetsu! Alors, on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as convoqué? Et pourquoi Satsu a un appareil photo à la main?**

En effet, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en avait amené un.

 **Ano... Et bien... Désolé... De vous avoir dérangé alors que vous étiez occupés...** Kuroko arrêta de respirer tout le long de cette phrase et manqua de s'évanouir.

 **Kuroko, respire, cela ne nous dérange en rien, nous voudrions juste savoir pourquoi nous sommes tous réunis ici.** S'enquit le rouge.

Le bleuté inspira et expira puis repris:

 **Ano... Et bien... Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi et j'aurais voulut que... enfin...** Kuroko n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase:

 **Je vois, alors c'était pour ça.**  
 **Je comprends, Kuro-chin.**

 **Kurokocchiiiii! Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite!**

Le rouge s'avança et prit la parole:

 **En effet, vous avez tous compris: aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Kuroko et il souhaiterait que nous passions la journée tous ensemble, et pour les souvenirs, un appareil photo était indispensable.**

Toute la Kiseki no Sedai se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, l'air de dire «mais comment tu sais ça?!»

 **Je sais tout, ne l'oubliez pas.** Répondit-il à la question non-formulée.

Tout le reste de la journée se passa sans embûches, tous ensemble, ils allèrent au parc d'attraction, au restaurant... Ils s'amusaient... Comme au bon vieux temps. Même Midorima se surprit à sourire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se réunirent tous sur un terrain de basket et prirent une photo tous ensemble, Kuroko reçut cinq lettres trois jours plus tard, cinq lettres de ses meilleurs amis:

La première était d'Akashi:

 _Kuroko,_

 _J'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de passer une journée comme ça, et que nous pourrons à nouveau nous retrouver dans la même équipe. Passe un bon anniversaire, Kuroko._

 _-Akashi._

La seconde était de Murasakibara:

 _Kuro-chin,_

 _Rejouons au basket ensemble et partageons à nouveau nos friandises, Joyeux anniversaire, Kuro-chin._

 _-Murasakibara._

La troisième était de Kise:

 _Très cher Kurokocchi,_

 _Repassons un jour une aussi belle journée que celle de ton anniversaire, et jouons à nouveau au basket l'un contre l'autre ou ensemble. Joyeux anni'v ^^._

 _-Ton rival, Kise_

La quatrième, d'Aomine:

 _Oi, Tetsu,_

 _La prochaine fois, j'écraserais Bakagami, dit le lui! A bientôt sur le terrain! Bon anni'v._

 _-Ton ancienne lumière, Aomine._

Et la dernière de Midorima:

 _Kuroko,_

 _Aujourd'hui, la chance est aux verseaux, alors passe un bon anniversaire, à bientôt j'espère._

 _-Midorima._

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Kuroko se dirigea vers le gymnase pour l'entraînement.

Depuis ce jour, tous les week-end, la Génération des Miracles se rejoint pour jouer au basket, rire, s'amuser ensemble, l'histoire n'est pourtant pas terminée pour autant, car un nouvel adversaire s'approche du Japon.

Next: Extra Game!

 **Voili, voilou! J'espère que ça vous aura plus de la lire autant moi de l'écrire, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, l'Extra Game (chapitre post Winter Cup) réuni toute la GDM dans la même équipe, et le nouvel adversaire est l'équipe Jabberwock!**

 **Voilà aussi pourquoi j'insiste tant sur le fait qu'ils vont rejouer dans la même équipe^^.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser!**

 **A bientôt! =^_^=**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
